batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuki Uramachi
Yuki Uramachi is a Mitsukai Elder who had somehow managed to survive after supposedly being dead for millions of years, only to be found by a man named Zilfer by accident. They traveled and trained together. Yuki was lost and needed finding, she had forgotten her past her powers her name everything. Yuki and Zilfer traveled to many places and he taught her shadow arts and she found out more about him, she learned about his 'brother' Revan, whom died soon after she met him. Zilfer became a little colder and more broken-hearted. It was after Revan's death that Zilfer found out they were not related but that Zilfer was his clone. Zilfer would push himself away from Yuki and join the ranks with Emperor Cain, Zilfer taking on the name of Lord Nanashi. Yuki then trained to try and regain all her memories to one day save Zilfer from Emperor Cain and Lord Nanashi. ' Biography ' 'Mitsukai Legend' The Mitsukai were a humanoid species that ruled on the planet Tishi long before the formation of the Galactic Republic. The Mitsukai appeared similar to normal humans in almost every way accept for their wings. All Mitsukai had large feathered wings that would grow from their backs just inside their shoulder blades. Each individual wing was anywhere from 5 to 7 feet in length on average giving the Mitsukai wingspans of over 10 feet. The wing's feathers were almost always white in color, but in some rare instances Mitsukai's wings could turn black. It is speculated that a corruption of the force is responsible for this transformation in much the same way the force changes the pigment in the eye when the dark side is present. Tishi was once a lush and temperate planet, home to many different biomes. The Mitsukai lived in the forested areas where the temperatures were warm in the summers and cool in the winters. However, after the incident with the Dark Star most of the planet has been left a desert. Where the old Mitsukai village once stood is now the heart of a deep dark side void. As such, over the millenniums, many unnatural creatures have evolved on the planet. There are still some habitable forests far from the site of the original disaster where it is said some Mitsukai still exist. According to the Mitsukai legends, the Mitsukai were a divine species sent by god himself and imbued with his power in order to watch over all life on Tishi. These legends stemmed from the high frequency of force sensitivity among the Mitsukai. Calling their abilities to predict the future and move objects with their minds "God's power" the Mitsukai took the stance that it was their calling to be the protectors of their planet and of all life. It's not certain at exactly what point it was found, but somewhere in the Mitsukai's history a sword was discovered that seemed to be overflowing with "God's power". This blade was worshiped as a God and many of the elders of the Mitsukai who had come and gone over the centuries would even claim to have heard the blade speak to them. It was not long until a grand temple was built in the blade's honor. The Temple of Balance was what it was called. It was here that the blade was kept safe from outsiders. None dared question the origins of this sword or the true nature of "God's power" until a man named Atsuke Makura. A Mitsukai elder, but also a scientist, Atsuke wanted to discover the true limits of this power and what exactly this sword was. Most of the other elders would have thought this sort of research to be heresy, so in the beginning Atsuke conducted his experiments in secret. By concentrating on emotions and on the life and death in the world around him Atsuke found that he could do many great and terrible things with "God's power". Atsuke then brought the six other elders in and showed them what he had found, not mentioning what he had gone through to discover it. Each of the other elders helped in molding their powers into seven different combat forms, originally intended to be used only to protect the interests of the Mitsukai, as was thought to be the will of God. However, what the Mitsukai had discovered was not the will of God, but merely a perversion of the force known today as the dark side. In his thirst for knowledge about God's Power Atsuke began to experiment with the Blade of Balance. The Blade was considered by many to be an incarnation of God himself and thus such experiments would be considered Heresy. His close contact with the blade would eventually drive him mad and lead to his execution for heretical practices in the year 1,010,253 BBY. 'Earth Legends and Yuki's Fall' Little is written about Yuki's past, and the spoken word stories change from generation to generation, and from one language to another. What is 'known' is catalogged in the history of Tishi. Yuki Uramachi was born on Tishi in 1,010,500 BBY. She attended the Temple Academy on Tishi where she learned to use the force. There she met Atsuke Makura, Kenshi Samasu, Na'omi Irihi, Okiba Urame, Anzu Ichijin, and Jiro Rakurai. She graduated by the age of 30 which is a very young age for Mitsukai. She then served as a Temple Guard where she spent about 120 years of her life. While being a Temple Guard she spent her free time as a time of reflection. She would go to a quiet place in the temple and train, it was peaceful but intense training. Some days she would go outside and work on her earth form. She was working on a new abilty, she would call it her Diamond Gauntlets. When she felt she had perfected it she showed it to her old acedemy classmate, Atsuke. Yuki was always working, always fighting, trying to get better everyday. She was made an Elder at around the age of 150 at the same time as her other classmates from the Temple Academy. After another 150 years on the council, when Yuki is around 300 years old, she becomes romantically involved with fellow Elder Atsuke Makura shortly before his death. Due to her connection to Makura, Yuki was one of the first Elders suspected of being "tainted" by the Sword of Balance, also know as God's Sword by the Mitsukai. When Yuki became 'tainted' by the sword she grew darker and more lustful. Her hair turned white over time the more she became tainted, and her eyes became a deep red, and the feathers on her wings became pitch black. The more of the darkside she let in, the more she began to change. Okiba, Jiro and Anzu conspire to have Yuki and Na'omi killed, blaming their deaths on the Kumori to help fuel the war against Kenshi. Yuki is (supposedly) murdered by Anzu Ichijin shortly before the events which led to Tishi's destruction. Anzu had actually 'killed' an Earth clone and the real Yuki had stumbled away from the scene and had passed out on a cliff. While she slept there was a rock slide and she went tumbling down the hill but somehow managed to encase herself in a diamond tomb. 'Emerging and Dancing' Millions of years later, at long last someone had come and freed the damsel in the diamond. However, what had emerged was no damsel at all. Yuki saw a man peering in at her and she quickly grabbed him and kissed him. The man reared backwards pushing her away from him as he tried to gather himself from the shock that she was alive, and what had just happened. Which in return she had sat up again with a long yawn and a stretch of her black wings before looking at him. Yuki watched him for a while, looking him up and down trying to figure him out. He was standing in silence for a moment but then his face changed from shock to a frown. She raised an eyebrow at the look on his face. "Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad." The man ignored her comment and tried to talk to her, to ask why she was encased in the diamond tomb, but Yuki was in the mood for something more "active". "Why were you in that diamond? Who are you?" "Calm down, silly boy..." He was a strapping fellow and the first she had seen in a very long time, and Yuki was quite thirsty for sexual interaction, it was either that or blood that she desired. "Your a cute one... Did Kenshi send you?" "Kenshi? Who's that?" "Well you can tell him I've no interest in joining his band of ragtag rebels who sleep on the ground. Jiro will pay for what he did... but while we are here all alone perhaps we can have a little fun." "Kenshi... Jiro.... you couldn't possibly talking about the Mitsukai elders?" "Why who else my darling?" The man seemed very confused after this statement. Yuki smiled and watched him trying to figure out the situation. "I want to know what the hell happened here, to you. Who you are? Its not possible that you've survived 1 million years." The man seemed to think he was too good for her. Yuki was enraged that he thought he could demand anything from her when he had already been so rude. It seems that he wanted to do things the hard way, he would have been better off just giving Yuki what she wanted. "No one refuses an Elder, and more importantly, no one refuses Yuki Uramachi." Yuki spread her hands out in front of her and sent the man sinking into the ground like quicksand. While Yuki was feeling victorious she heard a blast and sand came raining down on her. Before she could turn around the man flipped as he passed over her head, and he landed on a rock in the distance facing Yuki. The man scowled at Yuki, little did he know that this was only foreplay for her. "Your cute when you're angry, but if this is how you want to play it, I'll play along. I like it a little rough." The man pulled out a lightsaber, and Yuki responded by creating her Diamond gaunltets, and sent two diamond saws flying at him but he dodge them and blasted them back with two swift and powerful telekinetic blasts. Yuki noticed that the man wasn't paying attention anymore and her Diamond fist cracked a few of his ribs as it hit his chest. This time as the diamond saws came back he dodged and weaved through them straight towards Yuki and slashed. She blocked with her gauntlets out of instinct, she was used to swords which couldn't possibly do anything to her gauntlets. Within moments she was forced to retract form the hissing noise, for her gauntlets were getting to hot. Yuki created an earthquake to knock him off his feet to keep him from getting closer. Then the man took to the air. Almost as soon as he did, vines, and tree branches began to grow rapidly not only cutting off his flight path straight up but began to ensnare him. "Looks like I've got you in my web, fly boy." Yuki watched as the man struggled at first against the growing flora. It was too strong, and growing fast. Now the man used his lightsaber to quickly cut through everything and he dropped back to the ground. Yuki was becoming annoyed with this game. She sent two more diamond saws straight for his back but he blasted them away, getting sliced in the process. Yuki was thrilled at the first sight of blood. The blades came spinning baack toward him again but he seemed to ignore them. Yuki watched as he was envleoped in shadows and disappeared. She realized right away that he was using Atsuke's technique which surprised her because he void to never teach anyone else his technique except his children. This confused her because both of his children were still young ones and neither were old enough to be this man, besides he didn't look like Atsuke at all. As Yuki was wondering this she kept focused looking for him to come out and play again. The man came out throwing a volley of force lightning at her, and the earth came up to shield her from the spray, and the blades swerved towards him. As the blades came under his palms he took swift control of them with telekinesis and spun to increase their speed and sent them straight towards Yuki behind her wall of sand, and earth. They shot at a blinding speed towards it and entered through it. Yuki had just became very aggravated with her toy, but to heer the game just became real; foreplay was deffinitely over now. She finally gathered up all the force she held inside her body. You could almost say she switched her force for stun passed kill and all the way to obliterate. The veil of earth came crashing down and the man could see that if Yuki's eyes could produce fire, they would be like flame throwers right now. Yuki's dress was all covered in blood, and there was a deep gash in her side, which she seemed to easily ignore. Yuki created a fissure underneath the man's feet and magma was spewing out of the whole. Yuki raised her hands to the air and clasped them together and the magma enveloped around the man and she could hear the burning. The magma kept building up higher and higher, heading for his head but what Yuki didn't know is that the man had wrapped himself in his wings and and created a force shield around him. The magma dried and cracked and crumbled away to reveal that it was empty. Yuki felt accomplished, although she had to admit that he was resourceful and she wondered what he would have been like in bed if he hadn't resisted. Though, just when Yuki thought she was all alone the man appeared behind her. "Hello lovely!" His voice was about the last thing she heard except the sound of electricity. She didn't even have time to turn around before she was blasted with a high voltage of force lightning. She was blasted right back into a boulder where she hit her head so hard she was bleeding. 'The Man In The Shadows' Yuki, now having lost all of her memories, felt confused and alone. She remembered waking up from a long sleep on Tishi barely knowing who she was, or where she was. She looked in the mirror and saw a blonde girl with blue eyes and behind her were white wings. she was a little surprised to see that she had wings. She knew her name was Yuki but that was about it. She was lost, completely. She wandered into the next room, and saw a young man there who was strangely familiar to her, but she had no idea who the older man was. The younger man seemed to tense up at the sight of her, to which she just raised her eye in confusion. Then the older man smiled and began talking to her. "Good morning dear, I hope you had a decent nap." "It was.... who are you again? I'm afraid I don't remember much." "My name is Luster, and don't worry about it, after that hit to your head it's no wonder you can't remember anything. Zilfer give her some tea." She now knew that the younger man's name was Zilfer, but that didn't sound familiar to her at all but the name Luster sounded very familiar but his face was slightly less familiar than Zilfer's. The conversation went on between the two men for awhile as they discussed things ranging from philosophy to the force. Yuki was so confused and tried to figure out what was going on. She drank her tea in silence but she was mostly unimpressed with the taste of it. Luster concluded their meeting however by informing Yuki that she would be leaving with Zilfer. She was slightly confused by this but somehow she had no objection. In reality it was that she was clinging onto the faint familiarity she had with him. The very next morning they would leave the planet of Tishi. Yuki followed Zilfer like a duckling onto his ship. She had a lot of questions for this man. She asked him how they had met, to which he dodged the truth and gave her only half truths and maded up the rest. Then she hummed a song she faintly remembered from her past and fell asleep on his shoulder. They were headed to Lehon, Zilfer told her that much, not that she knew where that was but she took some comfort in knowing. When she asked why, he told her that his brother's holocron was there. 'Zilfer's Past, Lehon and Another Mysterious Mitsukai' They arrived above Lehon, and Zilfer took precautions to avoid the field that could disrupt a computer's navigation and drag them down to the planet. Zilfer told Yuki that, he didn't want to take the chance that someone had finally found this place and turned the machine back on. When Zilfer finally landed the ship him and Yuki got off. Yuki followed Zilfer to the Temple of Ancients. Something powerful was here, moving among the temple, Yuki could sense it and she had a bad feeling walking in to the temple. Zilfer found his brother's holocron but before Yuki could take a look he tucked it away. She was beginning to get tired of his secrecy but she knew how he felt since she barely knew him as well, she decided to give it time. Zilfer decided to wander around and Yuki followe and she could feel the powerful force energy she felt upon entering the temple, getting stronger and she knew that Zilfer was looking for it. When Zilfer caught up to the powerful energy source Yuki could see that the person had wings like her and Zilfer and the people back on Tishi. The boys started talking but Yuki was still too confused to say anything. "I am Archos, Son of Ichijin Anzu. If Luster sent you here to stop me, than I shall destroy you both as well." "Luster huh? I don't suppose you care to explain what your doing to this temple." "That is really none of your business. I'm sorry but Kamisori can afford no witnesses." Before Zilfer could say anything a compressed telekinetic blast hit him crushing his ribs and sending him flying backwards. Yuki got very angry when Archos hurt Zilfer and she entangled Archos in a web of weeds. Zilfer stood up and Yuki used growth to try to heal Zilfer then Archos broke free from the weeds and blasted both Yuki and Zilfer back into a wall. In the end Archos was eventually pressed back into retreating, by Yuki and Zilfer. Yuki was still thinking back on Archos' claim to be the son of Ichijin Anzu. That name was quite familiar to her, but she didn't know why. She and Zilfer headed back to the ship and they were off. Zilfer was quiet for most of the trip. Yuki tried to leave him alone but she wanted to know where they were going, but all he said was... "Home"... 'Home Of The Kumori' Yuki spent alot of her time with Zilfer and she grew to hold his friendship very dear. Yuki and Zilfer returned to Chinine with the current news about Sith returning to the galaxy. Zilfer decided to leave out the part of where he found Yuki and instead said that he had picked her up on Tishi in the village that still had Mitsukai in it. Alex Drake seemed nice and all but Yuki got wierd vibes from him. Zilfer seemed to really trust this man, he put his life in his hands everytime Zilfer pressured Alex into training him more of the force. It was as though they were very old friends. Yuki tried to trust this Alex Drake, he never did anything to earn her mistrust. Zilfer was training almost everyday, and he barely had any time for Yuki. She felt like she had been replaced by Alex. Yuki went to talk to Alex one day while Zilfer was meditating behind the waterfall. She asked Alex if he could train her as well. She wanted to be able to defend herself better. She trained very hard and meditated when she wasn't training. "Know the force. Feel it. The force's limits are your own... for the force has no limits." Yuki learned a lot with the help of Alex, but he, just like Zilfer, was somewhat cold toward her. She also would make meals for Zilfer and herself as well as tea, which Zilfer loved a lot. She still didn't get to see much of Zilfer and she didn't know why she wanted to so badly. She asked Alex why she was so upset with not getting to see more of Zilfer, she told him that it made no sense to her because she hardly knew who she was let alone who he was. "'It is because you are in love with him, of course. Love doesn't have to make sense. Although, I would advise turning back now, the road you are on is a cold one, and will only lead to heartache." Yuki didn't understand how had she fallen in love with Zilfer, and why/how was she supposed to stop? Alex left sometime during Zilfer's months of training, but that did not keep Zilfer from training even more. Yuki actually saw less of him now that Cain had left. One day Yuki went to meditate behind the waterfall and she found Zilfer there already. She asked if it was okay to sit down and he nodded. Yuki ended up asking him why he was avoiding her and he just sighed. This led Yuki to believe that she had become a burden. There was a tower in he middle of town that Zilfer loved to visit. He was always reading about the Kumori legend. One day he read some of the Kumori legend that he had transcribed to Yuki when she was feeling down. Zilfer kept worrying that if he left her alone too much that she would revert to her homicidal past self. Yuki loved listening to Zilfer reading the Kumori legends. Still Yuki felt like most days he was neglecting her, but she didn't know anyone else and she had no desire to leave his company. Yuki faintly remebered more of this song her mother used to sing to her when she was little, and Zilfer caught her singing it in the river by the waterfall while she was bathing at night. She was very embarassed, both for him seeing her body and for him hearing her sing. Although, Zilfer after she had gotten dressed, had asked her to sing again, and he told her that he liked her singing. This also made her embarrassed.